parkafishs_fanon_warriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Common Changes from Canon
Mostly just to make my stories stand out or for plot convenience. Abilities * Leaders can give one of their lives to a dead cat as long as their body is still mostly intact, but the life will be returned to them by a vision of the cat they were trying to revive if said cat does not want to return to the real world. ** It is said to be bad luck to revive a fallen leader. * Cats have better use of their front legs. They can't pick things up, of course, but they can hug other cats with one leg while standing on the other. Behaviours * Kittypets tell stories to other cats about Twoleg artifacts and teach them Twoleg terms by using Warrior terms to describe them (ex. "ink" = "a dark liquid, like black blood, that Twolegs use to scratch symbols into other substances that other Twolegs can read, kind of like cats scratching at trees to leave a message"). * Cats sometimes collect things like feathers, prey bones, or smooth stones, just for fun. Locations * The bottom of every Moonpool, if cats can dive deep enough, seems to lead to the same place no matter how far apart they are, which causes a lot of confusion for any cats who run into each other down there. * All forests that Clans live in have a Fourtrees, and most have a Moonstone and/or Moonpool. If it doesn't have one of those, when a group of Clans sets up shop there, they end up stumbling across a cave that leads to them, or just the Moonpool or Moonstone by themselves. ** The Fourtrees are said to be planted and enchanted by StarClan cats who foresee Clans moving to that forest, so they grow extra tall and are fully grown by the time the Clans arrive. *** Nobody really knows where the Moonstones or Moonpools come from, though. Real smooth, StarClan. Actions of StarClan and the Dark Forest StarClan Edit * StarClan cats may rarely send down "Angels", also called Guardians, to protect their Clans from an upcoming danger - these angels are significantly different from other cats, whether it be in size, physical afflictions, markings, or skills. They are usually taken in as kits, but may rarely be born to normal cats. ** One example is Deerclaw, a guardian for RoseClan, who had the markings of a fawn and had dark, charcoal-coloured eyes. She was mostly recognized by being unnaturally large. She was killed in a battle with HawkClan, saving a RoseClan elder's life in the process. Said elder that she saved was the RoseClan leader's mother, and she proceeded to give birth to healthy kittens a few moons after the battle. * It is unknown to the Clans where these guardian cats go after they die, as they are not seen anywhere in StarClan. ** This is very sad for the cats who grow close to the guardians. ** It is theorized that the ghosts may still live somewhere in the real world, as they can be seen in dreams, as visions, and even deliver prophecies. *** Unbeknownst to the cats, this is indeed the case. The spirits of deceased Guardians live in a cave in the same mountain that holds the original Moonstone. * All guardians to date have been 100% infertile. There has been no case of a Guardian with kits. Fates * Raggedstar only loses one life, and is able to dig himself out of his burial place, not wanting to go back to ShadowClan out of fear that he will be killed again. He becomes a loner and wanders on the outskirts of the forest, meeting Yellowfang again on the day that the Clans are to leave the forest and accompanying them. He chooses to stay in ThunderClan, since Yellowfang is there and he has bad memories of ShadowClan, despite growing up there. * Firestar's siblings - Princess, Luna, Filou and Tommy - join ThunderClan when Filou's owner dies. ** Cloudtail's siblings and father join ThunderClan as well (Oliver only joining to be close to Princess and his kids, he prefers being a kittypet), and Scourge's siblings join ShadowClan. ** Cody stays in ThunderClan, too. ** Princess, Luna, and Tommy all keep their names, while Filou's name is willingly changed to Finchstripe. *** Cloudtail is overjoyed that his mother is in his Clan now, but makes a few sarcastic snippets at her newly-formed belief in StarClan, because we're just not allowed to forget that he's an athiest, are we? * Ravenpaw was able to prove his loyalty to the Clan, and didn't leave. He became a warrior alongside Fireheart and Graystripe, and was renamed to Ravenwing. ** Everyone distrusts Tigerclaw, due to him lying about Ravenwing. They do not know the full extent of his malicious deeds, however, such as the murder of Redtail. ** When the Clans move out of the forest, Barley, not being able to stand being away from his friends, accompanies them and finds another barn, which he moves into. Smudge accompanies him. * Lionheart was severely injured, but not killed, and remained Bluestar's deputy. However, around the time of Tigerclaw's attempt to kill Bluestar, Lionheart got injured by a bird, rendering him weak, and Bluestar allowed him to retire early to the elder's den, so Tigerclaw was named deputy, followed by Firestar post-Tigerclaw-betrayal. * The elders don't stay behind at the old ThunderClan camp to die. * Smudge doesn't get fixed, and retains his tom-ness and zeal. * Yellowfang is able to escape the fire by following Fireheart, although most of her herbs are destroyed. It is the destroyed camp that drives Bluestar to declare war with StarClan, instead of Yellowfang's death. * Tallstar tells Firestar about his friendship/relationship with Jake. Firestar is surprised but supportive, while his mind internally breaks over the idea of two toms being mates. ** Ravenwing and Barley also have a mate-like relationship. * Firestar meets his parents again thanks to Tallstar bringing him to Twolegplace, and tells them all about his life as a forest cat. Worried about how dangerous forest life is to her son, his mother, Nutmeg, asks him to come home and be safe with them forever, but Firestar assures her and his father that he is happy and safe where he is, that his friends and Clanmates need him there, and that he needs to stay to honour Bluestar's legacy. ** Nutmeg and Jake, not wanting to be seperated from their "strong little man" (Nutmeg's motherly words to Firestar) and Jake's "strong, handsome forest kitty" (Nutmeg's teasing words to Jake, referring to Tallstar), follow the Clans to their new home when they leave, and become friendly with ThunderClan along the way. They live in ThunderClan happily and develop a belief in StarClan, while Smudge remains an athiest and lives with Barley. Nutmeg gives birth to another litter of kittens, who she, following in her daughter's footsteps, promises the strongest of to Firestar as a future apprentice. The strongest kit is named "Finchkit" by Jake, in the honour of Tallstar's deceased sister. * Tallstar keeps several of his lives, and leads WindClan with Onewhisker as his new deputy, since Mudclaw sucks. * Crookedstar stays alive, surviving the greencough and keeping several of his lives, living in RiverClan as an elder as Leopardstar takes over his leader duties. He is constantly missing his daughter, Silverstream, and Graystripe comforts him. * Bluestar really does have four lives left, instead of two. * Firestar does not lose several of his lives, and remains the ThunderClan leader. * Graystripe and Silverstream have one more kit - Dovekit (later Dovecloud), a pale silver tabby with a lot of white on her, who stays in RiverClan instead of dying like her siblings. Her presence comforts Crookedstar, as she reminds him of his daughter. * Spottedleaf doesn't die for the second time. Basically a lot of people don't die because I missed them too much when they died in the books and I can do a lot of interesting things with their characters.